clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Play With Fire
The thirthieth episode of Season 2. Summary What happens when boyfriend of past and present clash? Bedlam. Eliza tries to deal with Dex's rivalry with her two exes who decide they want her back. Will she lose the one she loves because of the ones she used to? And Alicia decides to give Sophie another chance as her best friend, but she soon realizes it's a mistake when she is blamed for something that wasn't even her fault. Meanwhile, Sadie and Jeremy are partnered together for Mr. Stein's final project. Will they end their year-long rivalry or will this just add fuel to the fire? Main Plot Eliza is surprised when both of her exes try to get her back at the same time. She soon learns that they're working together, but doesn't know how to tell Dex. Will she make a mistake by not letting him know right away? Sub Plot Alicia starts hanging out with Sophie again and realizes that she's changed. But will Sophie's bad side come out again when Alicia's mom catches them doing something they shouldn't? Third Plot Sadie and Jeremy have been at odds since the school year started and learn they have to be partners for their final English project. Will this end the rivalry or start a full-fledged war? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Play With Fire" by Hilary Duff. *Sadie mentions the episode title Let's Get it Started where the conflict between her and Jeremy begins. *Alicia and Sophie become best friends again. *Final appearance of Josh Yeldman. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Tony Oller' as Danny Bell *'Neve Campbell' as Nina Borden *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Bridgit Mendler' as Tori Hamilton *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Beau Mirchoff' as Jarrod Keppler *'Austin Butler' as Isaac Mantis *'Shailene Woodley' as Lauren Nessner *'Nathan Kress' as Ken Paterson *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Ashton Kutcher' as Carl Stein *'Laura Morano' as Abby Ulmer *'Nolan Funk' as Josh Yeldman Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Sadie: This is just perfect…not. QUESTIONS ARE ANSWERED Alicia: Why am I taking the fall for this? Sadie: He still hates me… Dex: Why are they coming back now? Eliza: I don’t know, I’m so scared. WHY ARE BLAKE AND JOSH BACK? Dex: Do they want to hurt you? Eliza: I don’t know what they want, but they’re dangerous… Dex: I’ll keep you safe… IS SOPHIE GOOD OR BAD? Alicia: Why should I trust you again? Sophie: Because I realized my mistakes. Alicia: Why do I feel like I’m going to regret this? CAN SADIE AND JEREMY BE FRIENDS? Sadie: You’re still holding last semester against me. Jeremy: I think there’s something wrong with you, Sadie. Sadie: The only wrong thing was being your friend in the first place. LAST EPISODE BEFORE THE FINALE Sophie: Shit! Hide it! Blake: You’re not so innocent. (Dex throws a punch) THINGS HEAT UP (Alicia lights a joint) (Eliza holds a letter, looking scared) Josh: You’re just a toy to her. Dex: Yeah, well I heard you had a small dick. THE FINAL EPISODE BEFORE THE SEASON 2 FINALE NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= play with fire.jpg pwf2.jpg pwf3.jpg Pwf4.jpg |-| Quotes= *Alicia: "Why should I trust you again? You turned on like everyone." *Eliza: "There’s things I don’t want him to know about. Having sex to keep Blake, joining that cult." *Dex: "He told me that I might think I’m your boyfriend, but I’m just a rebound or something, I don’t even know." |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_230:_Play_With_Fire Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Eliza Plots Category:Dex Plots Category:Alicia Plots Category:Sadie Plots